


Under the Sun

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader has a big secret that she's nervous to tell her best friend, Shikamaru.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can I have a scenario of Shikamaru's best friend coming out as a lesbian?”  
> A/n: I know Tenten gets like -10 screen time but I still think she’s so freaking cute (those buns!! 🥺💕). also Shikamaru would be such a chill friend, 10/10 would hang out in a field with him  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr @kunoichihatake to see if they're open, and if they are feel free to send me an ask!

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, and you and your best friend Shikamaru were laying side by side in the grass of one of Konoha’s many open fields, staring up at the sky in a comfortable silence. This was not an uncommon occurrence for you; like Shikamaru, you enjoyed your downtime, to the extent that some would call the two of you “lazy.” Normally, you were able to shut off your mind and just truly relax and melt under the warmth of the sun, but today was different.

You had come to the realization recently that you were a lesbian, and it had been weighing on your mind like an anchor. You had always wondered why you felt so different from the other girls, and couldn’t relate when they spoke about the guys they liked. At the Academy, you seemed to be the only girl not smitten with Sasuke Uchiha; you prided yourself on your “immunity” to falling for the boy, but at the same time felt as if something were fundamentally wrong with you. You even went as far to try to make yourself like Sasuke, telling yourself he was cute and such every time you saw him like some sort of nervous ritual. But it never worked; you were never once attracted to the boy, or any other boy, in the slightest. 

Your true awakening came once you had graduated from the Academy and gone on a mission with Team Guy. On his team was Tenten, a weapons specialist kunoichi with the cutest buns in her hair that you had ever seen, and in that moment you realized how all the girls at the Academy felt about Sasuke. You became smitten with Tenten, growing flustered every time she spoke to you, and realized what you had been trying to figure out for years:  _ I’m a lesbian. _ That was the easy part. Now came the hard part: actually telling people. You had never met another woman who liked women, or a man who liked men, and the thought of telling people your secret, the thing that made you different, was terrifying. You decided you would start small, confiding in your best friend Shikamaru first; but even the idea of telling him, no matter how laid back he was or how many years you had been friends, was a daunting task.

“Earth to Y/n.” Shikamaru waved a hand in front of your face, and you snapped back into reality. You turned your head to look at Shikamaru, who had rolled to his side and was staring at you skeptically. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” you stammered, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. You two had been friends for nearly your whole lives, and he knew you better than that. You swallowed nervously.

“Y/n,” he said, more gently this time. “What is it?” You dropped your gaze, picking at the grass.

“I...I have to tell you something important,” you said, not meeting his eyes.

“What is it?”

You pressed your lips together, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing _ . “I’m a lesbian.” For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and you cursed yourself internally for bringing it up.  _ I probably just lost my best friend, huh, _ you thought.  _ Great _ . Tears began to form at the corners of your eyes, stinging them, and you blinked, letting a fat teardrop roll down your face. Shikamaru sighed.

“What a drag, Y/n,” he said quietly, and you turned to look at him, the water in your eyes beginning to blur your vision. “As if I’d care that you like girls.” You were taken aback.

“So you don’t...you don’t hate me?” Shikamaru shook his head.

“Why would I hate you?” You smiled, wiping the tears off your face.

“Thanks, Shika.”

“I mean, I don’t understand why you like women, anyway. They’re such a drag.” You let out a little laugh, and relaxed back into the grass, seeing Shikamaru roll onto his back in your peripheral. “But maybe you can even help me find a good one.” You nodded.

“Of course. But if they’re into girls, I call dibs.” Shikamaru let out a little chuckle, and you smiled, letting the warmth of the sun kiss your face as you relaxed once more.


End file.
